Nomad
by Linarian
Summary: The world of Pokémon is full of many amazing places, people and creatures. Enter Ash Ketchum, a quiet but intelligent and spirited young boy. When Professor Oak only has one of each usual starter, Ash ends up with a loyal Axew. Now, he wanders the region working for something greater which he learns he knows not. Mix of anime/games. (Under major revision)


**Greetings. Welcome to Nomad. This story was inspired by a number of fanfictions, including (but not necessarily limited to) Traveler by The Straight Elf, Challenger by darkfire1220, Sacrifice and Subjugation by MetalDargon, Uprising by A Wordsmith, and Trainer by WarsofShadows. I highly recommend all of these stories, especially the first three.**

**Actually, Wars of Shadow had a story called The Nomad that Trainer served as a rewrite of. I didn't take the name from that (I never actually read it,) but I figured it was worth mentioning. I just wanted a synonym for the word "traveler".**

**This is not a rewrite of my old story, Impurities. I intend to (eventually) come back to that story, as dead as it may seem. I have a lot of trouble writing long fics, unfortunately. I hope to get over that with this story. This story will never be dropped abruptly. I may go on a random hiatus, even a prolonged one, but I will finish this story some day. If nothing else, I will write a summary of how it would have played out (if I am at an absurd word count with no end in sight).**

**I hope to become noticed with this story. My earliest FanFiction roots are in Pokémon and I believe Pokémon has the greatest collection of stories. Sacrifice and Subjugation and Traveler are two of my favorite pieces of literature, period.**

**I have thirteen of Ash's pokemon currently decided. I think they are pretty unique. I will not make them immediately OP and it will be quite a long time before Ash even approaches champion level; however, I cannot claim he won't have an abundance of weirdly special pokemon relative to other stories. While they will be relatively normal in this story, he will still have a team of naturally gifted pokemon in Nomad.**

**A few things: many pokemon have been given an additional type/had a type change. This doesn't mean every slightly serpentine pokemon will be a Dragon type. Just be aware that some pokemon will have a different type combo than you are used to.**

**Most pokemon have multiple abilities, several of which have been changed or added. This is probably where the most weird OPness will come from. It doesn't make logical sense that only some of a species hold a certain biological ability from birth and others don't. Pokémon may have to train or become stronger for certain abilities to take effect (such as Intimidate or Unnerve, or Grass Surge or Drought) but all pokemon have a basic potential to unlock certain abilities.**

**Also, some abilities (such as Intimidate) which are usually carried by certain species due to natural bulk, size, power, visage etc. but not others may be carried by others due to certain attributes. For example, if a Manectric is abnormally large and powerful and has, say, a missing eye covered by an eyepatch or something, it probably looks and feels intimidating to most pokemon. Others may have it due to a natural aura that species has evolved to have. It's not very restrictive, but I'll admit now that I won't necessarily be consistent with this for balance and thematic sake.**

**Trainers start at 12. Ash will look a bit different. Route numbers may not be entirely accurate to the games, but whatever.**

**I think that will be it for now. I will definitely talk more about the unique inner workings of Nomad both in story and author's note.**

**Most author's notes will be at the bottom of the page from now on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ash Ketchum stood silently in Professor Oak's lab as the man addressed the three young trainers in front of him.

Ash, like most other people his age, wanted to become a pokemon trainer. While there were of course several routes an individual could take once they achieved that status, such as a coordinator, breeder, gym leader or professor, Ash envisioned himself as something more. Ever since he was a young boy, Ash had idolized trainers such as Steven Stone, Lance Wataru, and other massively powerful individuals.

A Champion. That was what Ash desired to be. No, more than that, Ash wanted to be the greatest of all champions to ever roam the planet. He desired to stand above all other champions of the world, and perhaps even overtake them.

A pokemon Master. A concept many had thought of, to be sure, but not many have worked for and none had succeeded at becoming. It was immensely difficult to attain even in concept. One had to have the most gifted, best trained pokemon of presumably the most powerful species. The trainer themselves must be the pinnacle of knowledge, care, training, and personal ability. They have to be politically inclined, have a gift with pokemon, and be truly lucky, too. All of this, and it barely broke the surface of what one must be and become to truly be a pokemon Master.

Masters of a given type existed, to be sure, but not a true master of pokemon and the world.

The pinnacle of strength, knowledge, respect and governance. That was what Ash desired to be. The pinnacle of trainer as a concept.

Ash watched ahead as Oak finished his short lecture. The three trainers in question were Gary Oak, the professor's own grandson, Serena Amour, a girl from a family of rhyhorn racers, and Light Brown, a boy from a family who breeds absol for the League. Both of them would likely be given one of the offspring from their family's respective species.

"So, I only have one of the usual starters. I will be able to procure a fourth pokemon for whoever chooses to wait, but somebody will unfortunately have to start their journey with an atypical pokemon. Who is going to make that sacrifice?" Oak broached to the young trainers-to-be.

Ash scanned the trainers in front of him with his startling red eyes. He waited for a few moments, and made his decision as Serena shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll do it." Ash said as he stepped forward.

Oak's eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"Yes, well, make your choices you three. You want to leave as early as possible to start your journey!"

Gary chose the squirtle, as he had been saying he would for years now. Serena picked the bulbasaur, leaving Light with the charmander. They were all handed pokedexes and scanned their pokemon, nodding approvingly at the information. All three of the pokemon had powerful egg moves and had made headway on their abilities.

"Ash, please follow me." Oak said, turning and heading towards a room in the back. Ash followed him quickly, barely containing his excitement.

When they entered, Oak clicked a few buttons on a pad on the wall and then pulled a pokeball out of a small case that rose up from the ground. Before he handed Ash the pokeball, he shifted his hand around in his coat pocket and pulled out a pokedex.

"Here you are my boy. I do believe you'll find the pokemon inside quite to your liking." Oak said with a grin.

Ash quickly released the pokemon, the bright light washing away to reveal a small pokemon with sharp tusks and black scales.

"Is that… an Axew? And shiny, too!" Ash said excitedly, aiming his pokedex at the small pokemon as he did so.

"Axew, the tusk pokemon. These pokemon nest in the ground and use their tusks to crush hard berries. Crushing berries is also how they test each other's strength. They play with each other by knocking their large tusks together. Their tusks break sometimes, but they grow back so quickly that it isn't a concern. This pokemon is a male, and has the ability anger point. It also holds the abilities intimidate and unnerve, but has not yet unlocked them. It's current moves are scratch, leer, dual chop and assurance. It also has the egg moves harden, focus energy, counter and razor wind, of which only harden and counter have been unlocked."

"Wow, you're really strong." Ash murmured.

"Yes, it is indeed a quite powerful pokemon. Axew are not exactly easy to procure, and especially not a shiny individual. But I believe it will serve you quite well. Axew are inclined to respect authority and are rather social pokemon, as pack pokemon. "

"I can't thank you enough, professor. I'll be sure to take great care of it!" Ash said. He then squatted down and looked at the small dragon.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm your new trainer. I am going to become the first pokemon master, and a powerful Haxorus will no doubt help me in that goal. Will you help me help you?" Ash asked the young pokemon, which stared back determinedly and swiped it's claws through the air.

"Awesome. Let's get a move on!" Ash returned the pokemon and stood up, following Oak out of the room. He looked around and saw that the three other trainers had already left.

"Well, I see they took my advice a bit further than I had meant it. In any case, you should get a move on as well, Ash!"

Ash bid farewell to the old professor and stepped into the sunlight, his first pokeball clipped to his belt. It was time to get on the road.

Ash walked at a decent pace down route one. The trees and grasses framed a dirt road that had seen much travel over the years. Even outside of the pokemon trainers who started from Pallet, many trainers made their way through to visit Oak's lab or head towards Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Islands.

Pidgey, starly and other bird pokemon flew through the sky and made their respective calls. It was decently quiet, but fitting for the start of a pokemon journey as well. Ash kept his eye out for any bodies of water he could fish in. While he definitely didn't expect anything rare like a feebas or slowpoke, a horsea or buizel wasn't out of the cards. Axew, whom he had named Saix soon after he had released him at the start of the route, walked at a matched pace next to him.

Ash soon stopped to break and eat lunch. It had been about an hour since he had left and it was nearing midnoon. Ash figured now was the time to eat. As he set the small picnic blanket down to avoid any unnecessary staining of his pants from the lightly damp grass, he broke out a bowl for Saix and poured a bit of pokemon food in it. It was of a somewhat expensive variety, but he didn't necessarily struggle for money and his pokemons health and diet was of the utmost importance to him so he made sure to spare no expense.

As he turned to settle and eat his own food, he noticed a pokemon barrel through and attempt to steal it.

"Saix, quick! Use scratch on that pokemon!" Ash commanded.

Saix leaped at the small blue and white bird that had attempted to steal from them. Said pokemon flapped its small wings to try and take to the air. Unfortunately, it was too slow for the axew and was clipped, sent sprawling towards the beaten path Ash had arrived from.

The pokemon squawked angrily and came barreling at the charging axew with a glowing beak.

"Saix, intercept it with dual chop." Ash shouted at the black dragon. The pokemon did indeed charge the draconic energy, but not quickly enough to intercept the opposing pokemon's attack.

As the pokemon, which Ash now recognized as a rufflet, rammed into Saix with a nasty fury attack, the axew grunted and slammed his claws into the rufflet's neck, instantly stopping it's attack and causing it to drop in front of Ash's sole pokemon in an instant. Ash rushed forward, priming a pokeball as he went, and squatted beside the beat up pokemon. Tapping it with his pokeball, he backed away and clenched his fist, unable to contain his excitement at what could be his first capture. When the ball stopped shaking and clicked, he let out an excited grunt and picked it up.

"Yes! Great job, Saix!" Ash said. Tapping the release button, he crouched down and addressed the small creature.

"Hi, Rufflet. My name is Ash, and I just caught you. We didn't want to attack you, but you were stealing our food. Anyways, I am on a journey to become the greatest trainer ever. Will you help me? I'll feed you every day and grow you into the strongest braviary to ever grace the skies."

The bird squawked, then shook out it's puff of white feathers. Staring at Ash, he squawked again. An affirmative.

"Great! Would you like a nickname? Something to distinguish you from other rufflet, like how Saix here isn't just called Axew."

It squawked again. Another affirmative.

Ash contemplated it for a few minutes, tossing out a few names like Aero and other aerial based names.

"How about Ziz? There are stories of a bird pokemon so powerful and large that it could block out the skies with it's wings." Ash broached to the bird.

The pokemon jumped from talon to talon this time, squawking happily. A definite affirmative.

"Great. I'm gonna scan you with my pokedex now, alright?" Ash said, aiming the device at the newly named Ziz.

"Rufflet, the eaglet pokemon. Known as a natural-born warrior, soon after its hatching, it will challenge its parent to a fight in order to gain their acceptance. With its powerful legs and sturdy claws, it can crack even the hard shells of Shellder and pluck out their insides. They grow stronger and more powerful each time they faint or are injured. This pokemon is a female, and has the abilities keen eye and defiant. It also holds the ability sheer force, but has yet to unlock it. It's current moves are hone claws, fury attack, peck, razor wind, and wing attack. It also has the egg moves tailwind, heat wave, and superpower but has not yet unlocked any of them."

"Wow, you're an amazing little pokemon, huh?" Ash said to the bird.

Ziz puffed out it's chest and raised a wing in response.

"Well, feel free to eat that sandwich. It's been on the ground now." Ash sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a large thermos of hot soup. The team ate quickly, and Ash packed up and shouldered his bag.

"Well, time to go. I want to get closer to Viridian City before the day is over. Some training and battles are exactly what we need, and there should be a good body of water for fishing over there."

Ash's pokemon sounded their approval, and so he set off, pokemon at his side. It's a whole new world out there, and Ash had a lot to see and a lot to do. There we pokemon to be caught, badges to be collected and Champions to be unseated.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Ash will catch several new pokemon next chapter.**

**Please read and review. I will respond to as many as I can.**

**Ash's current team:**

**Key: * = shiny, [] = locked**

**Saix (*Axew)**

**Type: Dragon**

**Gender: M**

**Abilities: Anger Point, [Intimidate], [Unnerve]**

**Moveset: Scratch, leer, dual chop, assurance, harden, counter, [focus energy], [razor wind],**

**Ziz (Rufflet)**

**Type: Flying/Normal**

**Gender: F**

**Abilities: Keen Eye, Defiant, [Sheer Force]**

**Moveset: Fury attack, peck, hone claws, razor wing, wing attack, [tailwind], [heat wave], [superpower]**

**Have a good one!**


End file.
